A Mix of Universes
by ChBumm
Summary: I am a big fan of both Avatar and Final Fantasy. So Rikku from FFX and FFX2 gets dumped into the Avatar world and meets the gang. My first fanfic, so please R&R.


_Okay, so this is my first fanfic. I am a big fan of both Avatar and The Final Fantasy series, so I though it's be fun to dump Rikku (from FFX and FFX-2) into the Avatar world. I'm not going to go that in depth into Rikku's appearance. If you really want to know what she looks like, just google image "Rikku". This story is supposed to be a mix of seriousness and silliness (just whatever comes to my mind). Without further a due, my first fanfic!_

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Girl

"I'm hungry," whined Sokka, "The provisions the Northern Water Tribe gave us ran out this morning." "But Sokka, we need to hurry to Ba Sing Sae if I'm to learn Earth-bending by summer's end," explained Aang. They had been flying south for a week now. Appa was tired. Sokka was hungry. Katara also wanted to stop somewhere for a rest. Only Momo and Aang had any energy to do anything. No land was in sight for miles, but this did not make Aang depressed. This only hardened his resolve to reach the great Earth Kingdom city. "You haven't even mastered water-bending yet," complained Katara, "You need to master water before earth. For once, I'm with Sokka. I'm hungry too." Aang finally gave in, "Fine, I'll stop at the first island I see."

"_Two hours later"_

"There! I see an island!" shouted Sokka. "But there's no sign of a town anywhere on it. In fact, this island isn't even on the map." said Aang. "To hell with the map, I'm hungry." Sokka had grown delirious from the lack of food. His sanity left him completely as he swiped the map and stuffed it in his mouth. He swallowed the wad of paper whole. Next thing Sokka knew, he went unconscious.

When Sokka woke up again, Appa was just beginning his descent on the island. "What happened?" asked Sokka as he rubbed his eyes. He looked around. Katara and Aang were sitting around him. Momo lay dazed next to Aang. "Sorry about that, but you were going crazy." Katara said. "I was afraid you were going to start eating other stuff, so I tried to whack you out of it. I grabbed the nearest thing, which unfortunately happened to be Momo, and whacked you across the head with it. You've only been unconscious for thirty minutes." Sokka now felt the soreness of his head. "Uggggh." moaned Sokka. "Alrighty guys, let's find some food." Aang suggested.

Aang jumped off Appa just as they landed. He ran off in a trail of dust and was gone. "Wow, he really wants to hurry to Ba Sing Sae doesn't he?" said Katara. Katara looked around. The island they were on was mostly woods, but right by the shore there was a huge expanse of sand. "While Aang is off in the woods, we should explore the beach" suggested Katara.

As Katara and Sokka walked down the beach, Momo followed them slowly, swaying from side to side. "Um, Momo, you should stay by Appa. You might accidentally crash into a tree." Sokka said. Momo just looked at him for a few seconds. "Fine, you can come along, but only if you wear a helmet." Sokka said. "Have you read the news Momo? More animals are killed by tree-crashing accidents than firebenders." Momo just continued following them. Sokka sighed, "Fine, but be VERY careful. Those sneaky trees can sure sneak up on ya. One moment, you're walking along minding your own business, and all of a sudden, WHAM! A tree comes out of nowhere and you crash into it."

As they continued walking, they could make out a body further down the beach. "Hey, you see that?" asked Katara. "Yeah, but it might me dangerous, whatever it is." replied Sokka. "You say that about everything," complained Katara, "C'mon, let's go." She pulled Sokka along behind her as she started to run towards the body. In her rush, she had forgotten about Momo. He was still dazed, so he couldn't fly. As Momo tried to run after Katara and Sokka, he ran into a tree a fell unconscious.

They were surprised at what they saw. In the sand lay a teenage girl. She was wearing only a bikini top, a VERY short skirt, and a scarf. She had a blue headband with a crazy mess of blond hair above it. Also interesting were the white, laced sleeves she wore on her arms. "Wow, I didn't even know they made skirts this short, and why would anyone wear just the sleeves?" Sokka said. "Shut up," said Katara, "Let's see if she's okay." Sokka, in typical fashion, started poking the girl in the head. "Stop it! How many times have I told you to stop poking stuff? Remember the first time we came across a cactus? I warned you not to poke it. But noooo, you just have to poke everything that isn't familiar. The girl moaned softly. "Huh, she's alive." said Sokka.

They helped the girl to her feet, and they were amazed that she was a just a bit taller than Sokka. The girl was still groggy. "We should take her back to camp." said Katara. "We don't have a camp" Sokka reminded her, "We've only been on this island for fifteen minutes." "Fine, if you want to get technical. Either way, let's take her back to Appa." Katara said as they started walking back. On the way back, they noticed Momo lying in the sand. "Hmm, it seems like the little freak crashed into a tree after all. Leave him here. That'll teach him to never walk without a helmet." Katara sighed as the continued on.

They reached Appa half an hour later and set up some tents. "Thank the spirits for these tents the Water Tribe gave us." said Sokka, "Those sleeping bags were starting to smell." "Only yours smelled" said Katara, "And that's only because you still wet your sleeping bag." "What! How do you know?" asked Sokka. "Oh, you'd be surprised at how much I know about you." said Katara with a sly smile on her face. Just then, they heard a voice.

"Where am I?" They turned to see that the girl had awoken. Sokka immediately grabbed his boomerang. "Calm down," said Katara. She walked over to the girl. "What's your name?" asked Katara. "Rikku" replied the girl. She had been lying down, but now she jumped up. "Who are you guys?" Rikku shouted. "We mean you no harm," Katara explained, "You were unconscious when we found you." "We'll, that's good to know," said Rikku cheerfully, "I'm starving, is there anything to eat around here?" Katara and Sokka exchanged glances. Rikku giggled as she looked through all of the bags. "What are you doing?" inquired Sokka. "Looking for food," said Rikku happily. "Umm, where are you from?" asked Katara. "And how old are you?" added Sokka. "I'm just about 17!" she exclaimed. "She acts more like Aang than any seventeen year old I know." Sokka whispered to Katara.

"You guys don't have any food!" Rikku said, "How do you guys live?" "Our friend is out looking for food right now" said Katara. "Speaking of Aang, you should put on some more clothes before he comes back." Rikku looked down on her skimpy outfit and asked, "Why? This is my favorite outfit, besides; I lost all my other dress spheres." "What are dress spheres?" asked Sokka. "You guys aren't from around here are you?" Rikku said smiling. "Dress spheres are orbs that each contains different outfits. And different outfits boost different skills." "Umm, I think you have it backwards, I don't think you're from around here." snorted Sokka. "What do you mean? Isn't this Spira?" asked Rikku as a concerned look came over her face. "I don't know what this Spira of yours is, but we call this place earth." answered Katara. "Who are you guys again?" asked Rikku. "That's my sister Katara, and I'm Sokka." said Sokka.

"What happened to you? And where are you from?" asked Katara politely. Rikku sighed, and said, "I was traveling on an airship, and something went wrong, something with the engines. Next thing I know, everything goes black, and I wake up here." Rikku looked sad, and Katara went over to comfort her. Sokka kept a distance, because he still had his doubts about this new girl. Sokka thought_ "How did she get her hands on the hot air balloons he and the inventor had created? Or maybe she was from somewhere else, and this airship may be something completely different than the hot air balloon. "_

"I know!" exclaimed Rikku suddenly, "I can stay with you guys until I find my friends or they find me! I can tag along with you guys, right?" "Sure…" replied Katara. "Thank you so much!" said Rikku excitedly. She squeezed Katara tightly, then went over to Sokka and hugged him too. Sokka blushed slightly before he said, "Alright. Now can you put on some clothes? Aang was a monk. He'll be sure to go crazy when he sees a half-naked chick." Rikku giggled and replied, "Sure, if I can borrow some of your clothes, Katara." "Go ahead," Katara said. Rikku dashed into one of the tents. Sokka went over to Katara. "She seems pretty hyper, and a little _too_ cheerful if you ask me." Sokka whispered. Katara replied, "Well, I agree that she sure doesn't act like a seventeen year old. But it's good to see that _someone_ in this world is still constantly happy." Just then they heard a crash inside the tent. "Heehee, sorry. Tripped over myself." came a giggle from inside the tent. "She's also the only person I know who giggles so much," said Sokka.

End Chapter

* * *

So how'd you like it? I'd love it if you'd review. 


End file.
